Lily's Revenge
by The-Delectable-May-Reach
Summary: James' sacrifice the night Voldemort attacked their home was enough to save not only Harry but Lily as well. Lily now has an identical scar to Harry's and she lives with Sirius in Grimauld Place after saving him from his sentence in Azkaban. Instead it's Peter who's in Azkaban. Harry is starting his first year at Hogwarts, but not everything is as it may seem. Rated T, Paranoia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**Welcome, welcome. This is a technical sequel to my story: "The Battle for Lily". It can be read as the sequel or not. I believe it can stand alone though I might make some references to my other story because it is the technical sequel. Enjoy! ~May**

Prologue

James bravely faced the Dark Lord in the hallway, how could he have been so careless to leave his wand on the couch. Peter had been a rat after all, at that moment James was wishing that he had insisted on having Sirius as his secret keeper. Him or Remus, but Lily and James had chosen Peter and now they were paying for it.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He shouted down the hall as the Dark Lord slithered his way up the stairs toward him.

His last thought as the Dark Lord screamed "Avada Kedavra" was of his beautiful wife that he had won over in his last year at Hogwarts and of his son who looked like him, but had Lily's gorgeous eyes.

"James, no James!" Lily screamed holding baby Harry in her arms as she heard her husband drop to the floor dead. The door was closed and little Harry was wide-eyed. She placed him in the crib carefully as the Dark Lord smashed the bedroom door down.

"Stand aside girl." He hissed at Lily as she stood protectively in front of her son.

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead-"

"This is my last warning-"

"No Harry! Please… have mercy… Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything…" Lily was practically in tears.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried and Lily fell to floor and as Harry sat in his crib looking at the man then at his mother, he began to cry. Voldemort felt weakened, he didn't know why but before he lost his nerve he cried the same spell again. He was blown to bits destroying the house and leaving a baby crying in the crib.

* * *

**It's setting up the story so don't freak out. Yes it sounds like literal HP but just wait and see what happens.**

**Please go check out my forum, it's going to be tons of fun:**

** .net (forward slash) forum (forward slash) Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry (forward slash) 112982 (forward slash)**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! ~May**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**I had all this stuff typed up before but I accidently closed the tab and lost it all. :P Stupid computer. Anyway, look another chapter! I'm so excited! Hope you guys like it! ~May**

Chapter 1

**Lily**

I sat up feeling a pain in my forehead. I reached up and felt a small bit of blood, and then I heard the crying. I rushed over to the crib to find Harry bawling, I picked him up gently quieting him down.

"Mommy." He said then he gently eased into sleep leaving me to find the damage. The house was practically destroyed, I walked past the busted in door to find James lying dead in the hallway. I let out a strangled cry as I stared at my husband's dead form.

"James, I'm so sorry." I choked out touching his soft hand; it was still slightly warm but quickly fading. I laid my head for a final time on his chest. "James."

I put a hand to my mouth to stop the crying and as I walked out the door into the front lawn I found Severus standing there staring at the wreckage.

"Sev, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Lily, you're alive, I thought he'd have killed you!" Severus ran towards me wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm alive, but James didn't make it. Harry and I were the only ones-" I was crying again into Severus' chest as he comforted me.

"Lily, I have to go, he's expecting me." Severus whispered and that quickly made me recoil.

"Go Sev, go back to your master, the master that killed the person I loved more than anything." I was in tears again and Severus, seeing no way to get close to me again he apparated to his master.

"Lily?" Another voice asked and I turned towards the friendly giant.

"Rubeus, it's so good to see you again!" I told him smiling up, he gave me a pat on the back that just about made my knees buckle.

"Where's James?" Rubeus asked.

"He didn't make it, Rubeus. He's dead." I told him and Rubeus let out a loud wail. "I'm just lucky to be alive."

"It's a good thing you're alive though Lily, not leaving young Harry as an Orphan."

"Lily, there you are." Sirius' voice floated over from the gate and I ran at him, giving him a hug and trying not to squash Harry between us.

"He's dead, Sirius, he's dead. The love of my life is dead!" I cried into his neck, hot tears leaking down my cheek and into his collar. Sirius wrapped me up in his strong arms.

"Dumbledore thinks you're dead Lily. He thinks Harry is an Orphan, he asked me to take Harry to your sister's." Rubeus suddenly said.

"I'm not. Hagrid can you go tell Professor Dumbledore that I'm alive and going to be residing with Sirius. If that's alright with you Sirius?" I turned to him and Sirius nodded.

"I need to go find Peter first." He told me handing me the bike he had apparently rode here.

"No you don't, Sirius if you go chasing after him something will happen. The ministry will be after you, they think you betrayed us, they don't know that we switched secret keepers without them knowing. Please Sirius, stay with us." I held his shoulder with one hand, giving him one of my stern looks, Harry was getting really heavy on my one arm.

"Okay Lily, for you." Sirius replied and I nodded gratefully at him.

"Rubeus, can you inform Dumbledore Harry and I will be at Grimauld place?" I asked him and he nodded before walking down the street. "Sirius?"

"Hold on tight Flower." He replied referring back his school nickname for me, climbing on the bike, making it roar to life; I climbed on behind him, settling Harry in so he wouldn't fall off, I wrapped my arms around Sirius' strong Torso.

We arrived at Grimauld Place safe, Harry still sleeping, and just as we entered the main hall there was a loud "crack" as someone apparated just outside the door. Sirius peeked through the peep hole then opened the door to reveal Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dombledore, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Lily, it's so good to see you again!" Minerva ran in and gave me a hug.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore asked carefully stepping into the house; I nodded in response unable to speak.

"Let's go into the kitchen and talk." Sirius suggested leading them through the house.

We sat down at the table and just as I took my seat holding Harry he woke up.

"Mommy!" He said standing up on my lap. "Mommy hurt."

Harry reached out a small chubby hand and touched my forehead where I had felt the blood, I saw something similar on little Harry's forehead.

"Yes Mommy is, but she'll be okay." I told him having him sit on the table.

"Sirius!" He announced waving at the familiar man, Sirius waved back at his little godson. "Where's daddy?"

"He's not here Harry." I told him biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Oh." He replied.

"Mommy need to talk with these people so can you be quiet for a little while?" I asked him, he shook his head yes and sat like a good little boy, his hair was so much like James I almost started crying again.

"Why is he here?" Minerva rolled off her tongue gesturing to Sirius.

"I was about to ask that myself. Hagrid mentioned something about Peter." Albus turned towards me and I pursed my lips slightly.

"We changed secret keepers without telling anyone, Sirius convinced us to use Peter, but none of knew that Peter was really Voldemort's spy." There was a sharp intake of breath from Minerva and Rubeus. "It was Peter that betrayed us, I had to convince Sirius not to go after Peter, we need to alert the Ministry so that they can capture Peter."

"That we must do, I'll be right back and we can discuss other matters." Albus got up and swept out of the room.

"Can I talk now mommy?" Harry asked looking so innocent.

"Just for a little while because we have to talk more later." I told him and he gave me a big kiddish grin.

"Okay!" Then with my help he got off the table and ran over to Sirius who swept up in Godson into a loving hug. "Sirius!"

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked him and Harry smiled.

"I'm tired. Who are these people?" He waved at the two sitting there watching him.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall, they're good friends of ours." Sirius told Harry. "The man with the long beard is called Albus Dumbledore."

"Dumbdoor!" Harry repeated much to the amusement of Rubeus and Minerva. Then Albus walked back into the room and Harry screamed excitedly. "It's Dumbdoor!"

Albus looked mildly pleased and he chuckled as he returned to his seat.

"Harry." I caught his attention and put a finger to my lips, he sat quietly.

"Why exactly is Lily alive?" Minerva said suddenly and we all looked at her. "Well, it's wondrous that she is alive, but I was meaning, why are Lily and Harry the only survivors?"

"James died first, out of love for his family. Love trumps all magic my dear Professor. I would suggest that Lily saved her sons life because of her sacrifice, while James saved hers with his life. James died because no one died for him." Albus explained.

"Then is the mark permanent?" I asked him fingering my bloody scar.

"I'm afraid so Lily, it's a mark that you have been touched with Dark Magic." Albus told her solemly. "You and your son are now famous, as the wizards who defeated the Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort."

A cringe passed through Rubeus and Minerva again.

"Great, just what I wanted. Famous because my husband died to save my life; I feel so wonderful I might do a jig." I told them all putting my head down on the table. Harry suddenly crawled across and sat in front of me patting my head. I lifted my head from the table and smiled at him. "At least I get to raise my handsome son."

I lifted Harry into a warm hug, he hugged me back and Minerva gave me one of her rare smiles.

"I suggest Lily stay and live here with me, we'll raise Harry. At least they have a home here." Sirius suggested and I gave him a grateful smile.

"That is a wondrous idea; you may be called in to witness at the Ministry Trial for Peter though. If you don't mind Minerva, Hagrid, and I had best be getting back to Hogwarts. I shall see you soon Lily, I would hope that Harry should be excited to come to Hogwarts." Albus said lightly a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry Headmaster, he will be." I replied smiling at him. Harry sat back and gave Albus a big grin and waved.

"Bye Dumbdoor!" he told him and Albus gave the young boy a cheery good-bye.

Once they had left Harry started to drift. Sirius made me a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Thank you Sirius." I told him gratefully staring around at all the livid green wall paper.

"No problem. Dumbdoor." Sirius chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Where do you want Harry and I to sleep?" I asked him knowing we'd have to buy another crib or try and get the old one out of the house. The thought of going back there and seeing James body shut that idea off quick enough.

"You can sleep on the third floor. Come on, I'll show you." Sirius stood up and led me up the stairs, he stopped in front of a maple door and I smiled. "Here you go. I'm one floor up if you need anything."

"Thank you Sirius, you're the greatest friend I ever had. Besides Remus." I smiled at him and he smiled back, then I entered the room, green like every other. I pulled back the covers on the bed and gently set Harry down in them, then climbed into bed, snuggling my little boy, the last present from James I had received (unless you count material items) and was washed out for the night.

* * *

**I'm never going to stop laughing from "Dumbdoor" yes I did come up with it. I figured that one year olds still can't say much stuff and when they do it's not the best because they're still figuring it all out, so he got called "Dumbdoor". There was no way to stop from killing James, I could see absolutely no way. I'm so sorry to all of you who has enjoyed the James/Lily stuff, there was just no way to not kill him. It made me cry (literally). It's reply to review time:**

**From "The Battle for Lily":**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks so much, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. I had issues with the link so look for a new one below.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this sequel sort of! I had a lot of fun writing the other story and I'm happy that I came up with a sequel. I'm going to write another Lily/James fanfic, working on the first chapter now, that is why they're in school also.**

**trinigyal123: Okay, thanks for all the information. I hope you understand the above and how the prologue fits it. I didn't kill Lily, I couldn't see a way around not killing James. Sorry. I know how much you love Lily/James stuff, that's why I wasn't sure whether or not you'd like the sequel, I already had this planned. It's the one thing that always bugged me the most about JKR's plot, why did Lily have to die? Didn't James' sacrifice save her life? That's why I did that.**

* * *

**For this story "Lily's Revenge":**

**xxx-the-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**CluelessNessSS: yeah it's basically like re-writing the whole series. Haha, I'm pretty excited to see how this turns out, since I don't really know where I'm going. I only know bits and pieces along the way. That's how all my stories usually are though, they seem to turn out alright.**

**trinigyal123: That's totally okay, as long as you keep reading and keep loving what you read (or read when you have the chance) I'm totally okay with it. I love hearing that you love my stories.**

**Type in this after (forward slash) on the browser:**

**forum (forward slash) Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry (forward slash) 112982 (forward slash)**

**Basically it just comes after the site name, I believe you'll go right to it. That's if you want to join my RP of course.**

**Please leave me a review! Thanks to you all. ~May**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**I'm excited to post this next one up, it's a lot of fun writing this, it's a twist that I've always been curious about. After figuring out all we did in the books by JKR I was like, why couldn't Lily have lived, so here is the story where Lily lives! ~May**

Chapter 2

**Sirius**

I woke up in the morning knowing there was no way I would drag myself out of bed. The only people I'd see would be Lily and her son Harry who looked so much like my best friend- my brother that I just couldn't find the strength to drag myself out of the bed. If I did I was afraid that I might just pool on the floor, a puddle, instead of the me everyone knows. At least I had the knowledge that Lily would be protecting me, proving that I didn't betray them. _Then why do I feel as though I did betray them? Because you did, you convinced them to use Peter instead of yourself. You killed James. I did not kill James, but it feels like it._

Eventually I was able to gather enough energy to at least sit on the edge of my bed. I heard a few sniffles from a floor below and realized that Lily must be crying. _Of course she'd be crying, her husband died last night and Harry is all she has left._ I swear sometimes that I'm losing my mind, only as a marauder must though. I let my feet carry me, my mind not really paying attention to what I was doing.

"Lily, do you want anything for breakfast?" I heard myself ask, that's the question that thudded my mind back to reality. I had two people to take care of, they're my family, and this is my duty. I owe this to James.

"What do you have?" Came Lily's reply, I heard her feet hit the wood and knew that she was coming to the door.

"I'm not really sure." I reply rubbing the back of my neck, she opened the door looking up at me.

"I'll come down and help you." The door was left open as Lily walked back over to her sleeping son. "Come on Harry, it's time to wake up, we're going to go eat breakfast with Sirius."

"What about Dumbdoor?" I heard Harry ask sleepily and I smiled.

"I don't think Dumbledore will show up this morning." Lily told him and Harry sat up.

"Is daddy coming?"

"No daddy isn't coming, he's not here anymore." Lily tried to explain.

"Why is daddy not here?" Harry was so innocent, so young and full of life; I smiled down at my godson as I entered the room.

"A bad man came and killed your daddy Harry." I whispered to him.

"Was it that bad man from last night who attacked us?" Harry asked me reaching up wanting to be held. I scooped him up into my arms, holding him close I could almost picture myself with my arm around James' shoulders as we walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Yes it was, but that bad man is gone for now." I told him.

"That's good. Are you my daddy now?" Harry asked me and I smiled shaking my head.

"Nope, I'm just your best friend." I told him, Lily followed me down the stairs while I carried Harry in my arms.

I tried to get the kitchen door to swing open but it was stuck again. I cursed as I kicked at the door underneath the door knob. It wouldn't budge. I handed Harry to Lily and I kicked under the door knob as I turned the handle. The door swung open and I took my wand to the wood again, scorching it away.

"Dumb door." I muttered as I let Lily and Harry pass in front of me.

"Dumbdoor here?" Harry asked excited and I grinned.

"No Harry, he's not here." I told him.

"Oh." Was Harry's reply before he wiggled for freedom and dropped to the floor below. He ran around the kitchen exploring. "Where's Mints?"

"I don't know Harry, Mints must've run away." I growled at Lily's response, they were talking about that cat again.

"Can we get another cat?"

"No, but we can get a dog." I replied still cold, stupid cat. That thing always hated me, but then again I am a dog.

"Okay!" Harry clapped his hands together and ran to a chair trying to climb up on it.

Lily went over to help him up, but Harry screamed "No!" at her determined to pull himself up on the chair. I laughed a bit at Lily's shocked expression, so in turn she glared at me.

"You're supposed to help me with breakfast." I reminded her pointing a spatula in her direction.

"Coming." Lily walked over to me, after making sure Harry was safe on the chair, and then took over breakfast preparations. Just as I had been hoping, it was a scheme of mine the whole time, I had cooked it up.

**10 Years Later**

**Lily**

"Come on Harry, you've been here 20 times before I don't think the Quidditch Supply Store has changed that much." I told my now mostly grown up son who once again had his face pressed against the glass of the store. At that moment he looked so much like a younger version of James that I was almost reduced to tears, again, before I managed to pull myself together.

"Coming Mum." Harry replied smiling at me and pulling himself away from the store window. "Just so you know, it has changed; there's a new model out, the Nimbus 2000!"

"No you cannot have it; you're only going to be a first year." I told him firmly, Sirius came up behind us licking an ice-cream cone and balancing two others in his technically free hand.

"Take 'em." He said holding out the two cones and I laughed taking both of them and handing Harry's plain Vanilla to him.

"What else do you need?" I turned to Harry gesturing for his letter.

He handed it to me quickly, taking a large bite of his cone. I never understood how James did it and I'll never understand how Harry does it. I just cannot take a bite out of ice-cream, or a Popsicle for that matter. My front teeth are just too sensitive.

"We still need to go to Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Anywhere else you want to go too." I read out looking at his list.

"Mum you forgot Olivander's, I don't exactly have a wand." Harry gave me a look with his ice-cream tilting toward the sidewalk. I quickly up righted it before the cement had a chance to eat something sweet.

"Lily, is that you?" A voice suddenly boomed out from above me and I looked up into the wild smiling face of Rubeus Hagrid.

"Rubeus, it's so good to see you again!" I exclaimed smiling up at him.

"Ah, it's good t' see you t' Lily. How's life been going for ya?" He asked and a small girl with big, brown, caramel eyes and very curly, unruly, bushy hair peered out from behind his leg.

"I've been doing good Rubeus. I should hope you've been good?" I asked and Harry walked over to the girl seeming to weigh her up.

**Harry**

As my mum carried on her conversation with Hagrid, I walked over to the girl. I cocked my head to side questioningly and I heard Sirius snigger. Maybe I was spending too much time around Padfoot, our black Labrador.

"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" I asked the girl putting out my only slightly sticky hand. The girl gasped.

"You're Harry Potter? Hagrid's told me loads about you and your mum." She was goggling at me and I swung my hand down, she seemed to realize what she was doing and then replied. "Oh, my name's Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm guessing you're muggle born then?" I asked her politely waving to the friendly giant.

"Oh yes," Hermione turned a light pink color, "though I do want to learn all I can."

"Cool, unlike most Pureblood's I don't harbor a grudge against Muggle Born's. My mum was one in fact." I told her and she smiled.

"Are you a first year too then?" She questioned politely.

"Yeah, my mum's been building it up for me, I almost feel like I know everything about Hogwarts before I even go there." I laughed a bit and Hermione giggled.

"Well then I guess you'll have to teach me everything there is about Hogwarts since you know it all." Hermione replied.

"Sure, it's just a matter of you know, being able to find everything my mum's told me about. Her and Sirius, man sometimes the way they go on about that place." I put on a hazy expression for a moment.

"Is Sirius your dad?" Hermione asked before turning bright red. "I mean step-dad or something."

"No, he's my godfather; he took it as his responsibility to take care of us after the night my dad died." I didn't even flinch like she thought I would, it was plain as the sunlight on her face.

"You're not really sad about it? Sorry that was quite rude."

"It's not really the factor of being sad. My mum gets all touchy about it, but I never really knew him. I was only one when he died, so to me Sirius is more like my real father. Him and Remus."

"Who's Remus?"

"Remus is another one of my parent's old school friends, he's really a lot of fun, he's never been married, neither has Sirius. I feel bad for both of them; my dad was the only one to find someone he really loved." I explained and then scuffed my shoe along the sidewalk.

"It must be really tough on all of you." Hermione said sympathetically.

"Sometimes, it's mostly great, unless unexpected things happen that bring up the moment." I ruffled my hair and it stuck up worse than it normally did. "Apparently I look just like my dad, except I have my mum's eyes, so I'm not quite a spitting image."

"That could be hard on all your family too, everyone that knew your dad." Hermione spoke so quietly I nearly missed it.

"Occasionally, it's not always bad." I sighed. "Want to sit with me on the Hogwarts Express?"

"Sure, at least I know I'll have one friend while I'm at school." She smiled a big smile at me.

"Where do you have left to go Rubeus?" I heard my mum ask as we turned back to the conversation.

"Olivander's, Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary." Rubeus told her and she smiled, I knew what she was about to say before it came out of my mum's mouth.

"That's all we have left, why don't you accompany us on our trip?" My mum asked Hagrid and I just grinned a playboy grin which I saw, out of the corner of my eye, made Hermione blush a deep crimson red.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'm rotating between the stories each day so the different stories I'm writing will get a chapter whichever day is their turn. It just works easier. Please check out my other stories too, especially "Boyfriend", it's my new story about a Lily/James relationship. Don't forget about my forum, it's on my profile. I tried to explain it the best I could. Review reply time:**

**Laveycee: I would guess so because that's the way it works. Haven't really thought about it. To your bashing question, no. In my fanfic dreams I love Draco/Hermione, but in HP re-make (sort of) I love Ron/Hermione.**

**CluelessNess: Thanks so much! Remus will definitely be there, he is one of my ultimate favorite characters. I'm glad you think that I found a good balance, I hope I continue to write like that. We got more of a peek at Sirius here, so I hope that answered a few questions about how he's reacting. Thanks again for the review!**

**debbiedog: I hope this was to your satisfaction. ;)**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: I'm so excited to see you keeping up with my new story. ;) We'll just have to wait and find out, even though I know. I like keeping my readers in a bit of elusive mystery. It is Sirius' duty to care for his family, so I would never put it past Sirius to leave his family to suffer. I love the moments with young Harry, I couldn't think of anything else to expound upon with baby Harry so there was no way to write anymore moments. Though I might include Dumbdoor somewhere in here, it is only fair. I can't wait for the next part of your story, I'm glad that you look forward to mine as I look forward to yours.**

**Please leave me a review! I greatly appreciate it! Don't forget to check out my profile for other stories and my forum too! Thanks! ~May**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**This whole chapter is in Sirius' POV, it was easy to write that way, though it might be a little dull. Bare with me, I'm basically adding things and changing things to HP. It's pretty fun, yeah a few things are sketchier, but I'm guessing that you all at least read the books to know what's going on. I hope. ~May**

Chapter 3

**Sirius**

"Remember Lily, yer t' always get the wand last." Rubeus smiled down at Lily and I rolled my eyes, knowing that's not a requirement but Lily just nodded in consent.

"Of course Rubeus." Lily said giving me a funny expression, I laughed.

"Mum," Harry said from behind us, walking with the bushy brown haired girl, "can we go to Flourish and Blotts first?"

"Sure." Lily looked at her son with wide eyes, as we walked to the book store Lily whispered in my ear. "I never pictured my son asking to go to a book store."

"Maybe he's not really Harry." I suggested back before roaring with laughter.

"Harry are you sure that's you in there?" Lily asked looking scared and knocking her son on the head with a knuckle. Harry pushed her hand away laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine, I did it for Hermione, she looked like she was dying to go to the bookstore." Harry smiled up at his mom and she smiled back looking at the smaller girl.

"Smart boy." Lily laughed lightly, pulling him into a side hug. "Hermione, would you like any other books besides the ones on the list?"

"Uh, ye- I mean, no ma'am." Hermione stuttered turning a light pink.

"I know you do, you remind me of me when I was younger, I'll buy you a couple other books for extra reading." Lily offered winking at the young witch.

"Thank you." Hermione told her with reverence.

"No problem, I'm a muggle born too." Lily said confidently and then she took Hermione and Harry into the book store leaving Rubeus and I in the alley.

"How are you doing Rubeus?" I asked looking up at the large man.

"Never better, I'm glad Harry is coming ter Hogwarts this year." Rubeus replied and I nodded.

"I just hope he isn't like his father or myself. You know, he has tendencies like his mother, but he still has a mischievous side, even if it is deeply hidden under Lily's touch." I sighed thinking about all the trouble I had caused with James, Remus, and Peter.

"Well yer little group 'as a runner up." Rubeus said; I looked up sharply.

"What, someone thinks they can beat the Marauders?" I was shocked; we did our worst to that school, and our best really.

"It's them Wealsey twins, Fred and George."

"I never knew Molly and Arthur could produce something like that." I laughed.

"Never would've guessed it myself." Rubeus chuckled scaring a couple people in the walkway.

"You boys ready for the potions stores?" Lily asked excitedly as she exited the book store. Harry and Hermione came out bundled down with heavy books.

"Mum, only you would be excited to go into a potions supply store." Harry said causing me to laugh.

Lily entered the store well ahead of all of us.

"Come on already, oh right!" Lily suddenly remembered to make the purchases go to Grimauld Place. "Hermione, where do you live?"

Hermione told her, and then repeated it slowly on Lily's command before Lily made her stuff disappear as well.

"I believe your purchases are now at home on your bed, it makes it easier to handle everything, especially on the underground. Come on, let's go buy potions supplies!" Lily was simply ecstatic as she danced around the shelves. Harry and I watched her in amusement while Hermione wandered around the shelves wide eyed.

Suddenly Lily bumped into a tall man with long black hair who was wearing a sweeping cloak.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lily said to the man and he turned to face her, a gasp escaped from her lips and I recognized the man at once. "Sev!"

"Hello Lily." Severus Snape, the bane of my existence greeted.

"I would guess you're here to- uh, what are you here for?" Lily asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm restocking my potion stores; it seems I have run out of several of my supplies." Severus sneered and Lily turned a bright red. "What are you here for?"

"Harry is starting at Hogwarts this year." She pointed at her son who was gaping at the man; I wandered over to a shelf to look at some pickled eagle eyes.

"I see," I heard Severus say and I looked up the jar slipping under my fingers and breaking on the floor.

"Sirius!" Lily whirled on me and I had to admit that I was very scared.

"Sorry!" I apologized and I saw Severus sneering at me over her shoulder. "I'll pay for it."

The wizard who ran the shop glared at me rushing over to clean up the mess. I guess even in my older years I was still a trouble maker, out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry smothering his laughter. At that moment he looked exactly like James that I almost ran to him and hugged him, thankful my best friend was alive.

"I'll see you around then Sev." Lily told him before pushing me to the counter and looking at Harry's list of supplies for first years.

Severus exited the store looking like a bat flying out of the forest, or from a Vampire's Mansion. Harry laughed and talked with Hermione for the remainder stores, but the pair of them quieted down when we entered Olivanders. It had been years since I'd been in this store; it was crazy how it didn't look a day older; except there was a significant amount of more dust.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Lily called out through the building.

"Ah, Lily my dear." Ollivander appeared from behind many shelves of wands and stepped forward to give her a brief hug. "Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow, Unicorn Hair core. I do miss James; I remember his wand as well: Mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, dragon heartstring core. Ah Sirius, how good it is to see you again, fifteen inches, maple, dragon heartstring core, very firm and stiff."

"Hello Ollivander." Sirius told him politely and he turned to Hermione and Harry.

"Ah, two new youngsters, I shall to work. Be back in a moment." Ollivander disappeared and Hermione stared around the shop.

"It's amazing in here." She commented examining the walls of wands.

"Thank you my dear, try this one, and you try this one." He handed a couple of wands to the first years and nothing happened, they were ripped out of their hands before they could even say "um".

"This one then."

They tried and tried with no luck until finally Hermione located her wand.

"Vine, ten and three-quarter inches, dragon heartstring. There you go my dear. Now you Mr. Potter might try this one, I should hope not, but we'll see." Ollivander handed Harry a wand and it started sparking immediately. "I was afraid of that. Eleven inches, Holly, Pheonix Feather."

"You were afraid of what sir?" Harry asked the old man.

"That wand of yours, its core comes from the same phoenix as He-who-must-not-be-named. It's surprising and not surprising that you should be destined for that wand. You should know though, that the brother to your wand gave you and your mother your scars, I would be careful. Very careful." With that cheery good-bye we exited the shop. Hermione to return home with Rubeus after promising to find Harry on the Platform.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Severus was fun to introduce, especially because he didn't tell Lily about his job. I'm saving that for later. ;) Reply time:**

**CluelessNess: Glad I could help, I can't wait to introduce Ron either. I'm thinking the next chapter but it all depends.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Glad you liked it, but they actually do have a dog, not Sirius, that lives with them. I added it in and Sirius wouldn't budge on naming the dog anything but Padfoot. I'm going to cover that later, but it's not super important to the plot line or I would've done it sooner. Thanks for noticing that, I fixed it. I was having a hard time doing first person that day.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it. I wasn't able to do Misspelled Love because I'm stuck and forgot what went on in my story so I have to reread the story myself. :P Sorry about that.**

**Please leave me a review! Check out my forum, link on my profile! Thanks to you all! ~May**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**Even though it's my birthday I updated for you guys. You all should feel very privileged. What's horrible is I had all this stuff typed up for 'Boyfriend' thought I had it all copied and save because I typed it in the wrong place then deleted it on accident and couldn't reverse it. I had to retype it the best I could but it was so much better the other way. :P Not fun. ~May**

Chapter 4

**Harry**

My mum and I stood on the platform, I had loaded my luggage onto the train, and my mum was fussing over me as if I was still four.

"I'm going to be fine Mum." I told her and she gave me a smile.

"Sorry, it's just that my little boy is going to Hogwarts." She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Mum, there's no need to worry, I could write everyday if you want, that's why you bought me Hedwig isn't it?" I asked and mum started to laugh.

"You don't have to do that. Remember to mind your teachers. Professor Dumbledore the headmaster is an old friend of ours, so is Professor McGonagall. No acting up and be a good boy. Don't forget to visit Rubeus, you know him because he comes around all the time. Be kind to everyone you meet, make sure you don't get into trouble, watch out for Filch-"

"Lily, I think he's got it, he's not like James you know." Sirius chuckled coming up behind my mum.

"You're right, sorry Harry. I just love you to bits." My mum told me wiping at her eyes.

"Harry, there you are!" Hermione's voice was suddenly behind me and I jumped turning to face her.

"Hey!"

"I never thought I'd find you, ready to get on the train?" She asked and I nodded vigorously.

"See you at Christmas Mum!" I told her before jumping on the train behind Hermione, we dragged our trunks and in my case Owl, down the train and into an empty compartment.

We sat down and I looked out the compartment window to wave to my mum and I saw a bright orange haired family. Hermione and I watched out the window to see what was going on since there was a little girl crying.

"Did you see who was there on the platform mum?" One of the apparent twins was saying excitedly to his mother.

"Yes I saw." The older plump woman was saying trying to calm down the crying girl.

"I want to meet Lily and Harry Potter!" The girl wailed and people were beginning to stare.

"Think they know what you-know-who-looks-like?" The other twin asked.

"No and you're not going to ask either!" The woman scolded and Hermione and I began to laugh.

"I want to meet them!" The girl sniffed harshly.

"Ron you have something on your nose." The mum told the youngest boy rubbing harshly at a dirt spot on his nose.

"Get off mum!" He told her batting at her hands.

"Oh alright," she gave in to her son.

"Gran, I've lost my toad again!" A small round faced boy whined coming near our window.

"Oh Neville." The older woman with him sighed before ushering him on the train wishing luck with finding 'Trevor the Toad'.

"Mummy, I want to meet Harry Potter!" The girl screamed through thick tears.

"No. The train is leaving, get on dears. Don't forget to write, no more letters about your pranks either, Fred and George." The woman pointed a stern finger at the two twins.

"Don't worry mum." They told her in unison.

"I swear, if I get one more letter about you blowing up a toilet or… or something-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mum!"

"Behave." She called after her boys who were squishing onto the packed train.

"Mum!" The girl continued to cry.

"Don't cry Ginny, we'll send you a Hogwarts Toilet Seat!"

"George!" Their mum scolded but it succeeded in making the little girl laugh before the train pulled out of the station.

Harry and Hermione were both on their way to Hogwarts.

**Hermione**

"My parents were really excited to know that I got a letter, we couldn't figure out how to get on the platform though. We were trying for at a least a half an hour before I got tired and leaned against the wall and fell in." I was telling the black haired boy in front of me.

"I'm sure I would've been just as lost as you had I not grown up with my mum. If she'd had died when Voldemort tried to kill her I would've grown up with my muggle aunt." Harry told me generously.

"That man on the platform, is he your step-dad then?" I asked and he shook his head.

"That was Sirius, he's my godfather; he was best friends with my dad when they were in school. Sirius told me himself that if my mum hadn't have lived he'd have gone and killed the man who is currently in Azkaban." Harry explained and I nodded.

"What is Azkaban anyway? I've read about it in a couple of books, but it doesn't explain anything."

Harry was about to reply when the door opened and three red headed boys with lots of freckles poked their heads in.

"Look at that Ronniekins, I bet these people would be glad to have you with them." The twins from the platform were standing there with the boy who'd had the dirt smudge.

"You're him, you're Harry Potter!" The other exclaimed staring at Harry, he hadn't noticed that the hair had parted around his scar and he rushed to fix it.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Harry was suddenly grumpy.

"I Gred and this is Forge." The first twin told us.

"And this is our ickle brother Ron." 'Forge' smiled.

"Come join us, there's plenty of room." Harry offered generously and the boy turned red before sitting down.

"See Ron, you made friends already." 'Gred' replied before him and his brother disappeared down into another carriage.

"That's my brother Fred and George, otherwise known by our mother as Gred and Forge." Ron sighed as he picked at the sandwiches that had been clutched tightly in his hand.

"What's that you got there?" I asked him sweetly and he turned red again before responding.

"My lunch, but mum always forgets that I don't like corn beef." He replied sadly, his long arms making him see more lanky than normal and his long nose made him almost look like a demented bird.

"I swear my mum packed enough to feed the whole of Hogwarts, share with me." Harry told him opening up the giant bag and laying out a feast before us.

"Are you really Harry Potter, Lily Potter's son?" The freckly boy named Ron asked.

"Yeah, this is Hermione Granger. I met her in Diagon Alley." Harry gestured towards me and I smiled at him again.

"Nice to meet you." He shook both our hands and I saw Harry holding back his laughter.

"You don't have to be so formal Ron." Harry tried to tell him but his laughing was bursting and you could barely make out what he was saying.

"Oh right." His ears turned red then the door opened again.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" The round faced boy from the platform was standing there looking distressed.

"No we haven't, but would you like some food? We can help you look for it after." Harry was really being generous today and to add I nodded vigorously, anxious to make friends.

"Thanks." The boy said then sat down. "I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

"My mum was friends with your parents, they were Aurors right?" Harry asked him and the boy nodded slowly.

"I'm Harry Potter." He held out his hand and Neville looked shocked enough to melt into a puddle.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I told him kindly as he nervously shook Harry's hand.

"Ron Weasley." The red haired boy muttered staring past Harry and out the window at the golden grass fields.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is basically how I would've written Harry Potter if I'd thought of the idea so it's bound to be different from the original version, I'm still trying to keep to the main plot line though, I think Draco will be more OOC because of how I would've made him a character. Expect him to be different when you meet him. Replies:**

**JTFLAM: Sirius has never been a teaching type, I'm not going to really have the Golden Trio, it'll be more like a golden Foursome or something. Luna and Ginny are in the same year so they're not even really there yet. I'm trying to keep most of the teachers the same, though Lily is probably going to take up a post at Hogwarts in Harry's Second year due to some interesting things that come at the end of this book. I'm not going to give away all my secrets though. I love Neville too much to downplay him till the last book like JKR did so he's going to be better friends with Harry and his friends, though Neville still will have his memory problem since it makes it funny.**

**CluelessNessSS: IKR! James was really mean to Severus just because of his stupid jealousy. It irks me but I still love James. The most of the plot line is going to go along with the story, with the minor changes that come along with the way things work with Lily being alive of course. I'll even reference pages from the book because it is a really great story.**

**lightningkid333: I guess I answered your question. Haha, I hope you enjoy his character, I really love Neville.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Thanks for catching that, I found it I'm like, oh that's embarrassing. Don't be afraid to tell me when I get things wrong, sometimes I just get typing so fast it just slips in there and I don't notice and I try to re-read everything! I can't wait till the end of the book and Quidditch Matches, all this Lily/Severus stuff is going to be fun.**

**Hermiones Quill 94: Thanks!**

**Please leave me a review, all you have to do is type and click the send button! ~May  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**I'm much more organized now. You'll be please to know that I know have a writing schedule. Please visit my profile for further details to know when to expect new chapters of the stories you love. ~May**

Chapter 5

**Lily**

Sirius and I apparated back to Grimauld Place; it was a lot quieter without Harry there. A loud barking echoed through the halls, and then the shrieking started.

"Padfoote, stop barking." Sirius yelled as the giant dog came crashing down the hall. "It feels weird having a dog named after me."

"Should've named him Moony then." I told him and he nearly dropped the box of dog treats.

"Do you know all of our nicknames?" He asked eyes wide, portrait still shrieking, Padfoot whimpering.

"And your Animagius', or in Moony's case, condition." I told him grabbing the treats and taking pity on the dog, tossing him a few treats.

"How long?" Sirius was still shocked and I wanted to laugh at him.

"Since 6th year, you're such a cute dog." I teased rubbing his head and upsetting his amazingly short hair.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sirius then proceeded to chase me through the house, Padfoot hot on his heels.

When Sirius finally caught me he began tickling me to death. Padfoot jumped on him from behind forcing gSirius to fall into me, both of us landing roughly on the floor. I looked up at Sirius shocked, he quickly got up and helped me up too.

"I love you Sirius." I told him wrapping my arms around his chest. "You're the greatest friend in the world."

"I love you too flower, Prongs would never forgive me if I didn't." Sirius whispered kissing my hair.

**Ron**

I glared over at the curly brunette. She didn't seem to like the best person to be around, but Harry was obviously friends with her so she couldn't be all bad, but I still couldn't stand her.

"Do you remember where you last saw your toad Neville?" Harry spoke up, he was actually planning on helping him?"

"In my compartment after he was nearly squashed on the platform." Neville replied, I snorted earning a glare from the bushy haired brunette.

"Why don't you and Hermione start there? Ron and I will ask around in other compartments." Harry volunteered and I sat up straighter, _why'd he have to go and drag me into this?_

"Coming Ron?" Harry asked standing up.

"Yeah, sure." I sighed, it was no point arguing with the boy who lived I guess, we exited the compartment right before Hermione and Neville. They headed down a couple compartments to search for Trevor while Harry and I headed to the end of the train to work our way back, asking if anyone had seen the toad.

"Fred, George, have you seen a toad?" Ron asked poking his head in his brother's compartment. There in George's hand was a surprised looking toad. "Where'd you find that?"

"Found him hoping down the corridors." Fred told me, holding a vile of something in his hand.

"Problem Ron?" Harry asked poking his head into the compartment as well.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" George asked loosening his grip on the toad which hopped onto Fred's face. Lee burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that toad belongs to Neville Longbottom, mind if we have him back?" Harry asked my brother's coolly, I had to turn away to face palm myself.

"Sure, but just answer one question." George proceeded to remove the toad from Fred's face who looked a bit disgusted.

"What is it?" Harry asked holding out his hand for Trevor.

George and Fred glanced at each other, before Fred asked their question. "Do you remember what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"Voldemort?" Harry asked and everyone around him flinched. "No, I remember a lot of green light, that's about it. Except for when Sirius told me my dad was dead. I remember that."

"Wicked!" The boys grinned at each other.

"It's not." Harry said glaring. "Can I have the toad now?"

George placed it in Harry's hand who gripped the animal tightly.

"Thanks." He replied, I shrugged at my brother's who were looking a bit shocked, then followed Harry down the train.

"Oi Neville!" I called as Hermione and Neville exited the compartment, looking crestfallen.

"Trevor!" Neville saw the squirming toad in Harry's hand and took him gratefully. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem, want to join us?" Harry waved to the compartment.

"Let me get my things!" Neville said excitedly, Harry dragged me along to help carry Neville's stuff to make sure he didn't lose Trevor again. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

"You know you have dirt on your nose Ronald, just here." Hermione told me as I sat down irritably. I wiped furiously at my nose trying to get rid of it.

"Not working. It's futile." Harry told me, I shrugged and began to dig into the sweets that were left over from Harry's trolley splurge.

**Severus (Third Person)**

_So her son was starting here this year. No doubt he'd be just like Sirius; he'd practically raised the child with her._ Severus sighed, wishing everything had turned out different. He could remember clearly Lily's shock at seeing him in Diagon Alley. He hadn't bother telling her he was potions master at Hogwarts, though Severus couldn't fathom why. It wasn't as if it was a big secret that he couldn't tell or he'd die, but he'd answered slyly. It was probably from his presence, seeing him and that child. The way she'd coddled the child, how much he looked like James who had tormented him all those years in school. Yet he'd been shocked, to look at the boy and see Lily's beautiful electric green, almond shaped eyes. For a second he'd wanted to get to know the child better, know him like a friend and to get close to Lily once again.

Severus began to think of himself as a coward, he watched at the beginnings of the returning students began to trickle into the great hall. His chin was balancing on his closed fist as he contemplated the thoughts that were floating through his head. Severus wondered what tendencies towards Lily her son would carry. Surely he'd be loyal and fearless, willing to love, and full of life.

"Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked from behind him as he made his way to the large chair labeled Headmaster.

"Yes Headmaster?" Severus looked up at the man.

"I can sense something is troubling you." He stated, though it had a hidden question behind his words.

"Her son, starting this year." Severus ground out, trying not to give too much away.

"Ah, well we'll just have to see how the boy is then won't we." Albus replied moving on, understanding his meaning at once. Then as the students finished filing in, Minerva entered waiting for the signal. Albus nodded once and then in came the first years. There he was, Lily's son Harry. His green eyes were shining and he had a bright smile on his face. He nudged a few of the people next to him; the girl giggled and started to say something about the enchanted ceiling. Only time would tell what would develop between Severus and Harry. _Though hopefully_, Severus thought, _it would include Lily._

* * *

**I'm down at the bottom, all exciting isn't it? If you didn't read above, check my profile for a writing schedule to know when to expect new chapters. Thanks! Also, I'm having a hard time writing in first person, so until I get back in the groove of it, the next few chapters will be in third person. Just a heads up, please tell me if I slipped up in the sections above.**_  
_

**CalmAsWater: I love Hinny too, I was cheering for that relationship. Most things will not be changed from original relationships, except Nuna (Neville/Luna) I would've had them end up together honestly and this is my version of HP. Ginny was sort of annoying in the first book too, she's still a little kid with the beginnings of a school girl crush, she mellow's out over the years. You have to keep in mind that Lily didn't know that Dumbledore was trusting Severus. She hasn't seen him in years and never expected too, now running into him as a teacher will be really interesting. Though what comes of their relationship, that's what I have planned evilly up in my head.**

**CluelessNessSS: That's a brilliant idea, a lot of things will indeed be different with Lily being alive. Especially Quidditch Matches ;) I have things planned, they're all stored up my sleeve, just need to be pulled out and written down. Thanks for the advice, I was thinking about it and I agree, it was unnecessary, thanks for warning me. I'll definitely be working on it now. Just not in this story either.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Thanks, that means a lot to me! Thanks for catching that, I think I fixed it. I hope you post another chapter of your story soon, I'm super excited to see what happens next and how he'll use that potion. The vallatus was simply amazing, I wonder what Lily's going to be thinking later. Being able to create something so strong with someone she's hated for years. I hope she realizes she's in love with him soon though! It's all really exciting, I love hearing from you!**

**Please leave me a review, it really means a lot to an author. I'm sure all you fellow author's know that. Don't be afraid to tell me when I make a mistake too, I don't take it wrong, it helps me improve. Thanks! ~May**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write up. I hope you all enjoy it, I just love Holiday's I had to work yesterday instead of today though. :P The reason I haven't update lately though is because I typed up a special edition chapter of Boyfriend. ~May**

Chapter 6

Harry Potter stood in the Hallway while McGonagall went to go fetch 'Wood'. He only hoped that he was not about to be beaten, as being whacked with 'Wood' would hurt a lot. When she returned with a person Harry was silently please, surely this would be about Quidditch. He'd never flown on a broom; well he'd been on once or twice, because Grimauld Place did not stand for such a thing. There was no room and to fly in a park nearby was basically impossible.

After being told he was now seeker on the Quidditch team Harry was feeling as if he'd accomplished a lot in day. That was until McGonagall turned to him with bad news.

"Of course, I will have to inform your mother about these events, you nearly got yourself killed." McGonagall told him before walking away. Harry slumped down and went to the Great Hall for lunch with his friends, hoping that his mother wouldn't be too mad at him for incident. He was very wrong.

At Breakfast the next morning Harry received a howler in the morning's mail.

"Hey everyone, Harry Potter's got a Howler!" Seamus yelled out to the hall and Harry stared at the envelope for a moment.

"Go on Harry, open it up." Ron told him and Hermione looked between the two boys, not fond of Ron. He touched the envelope and the minute the seal was broken it began to yell.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID AND WRECKLESS, TO CHASE SOMEONE DOWN ON A BROOM JUST TO GET BACK A REMEMBRALL. IT IS DISGUSTING. I DON'T SEE HOW YOU COULD BE SO CARELESS WITH YOUR EDUCATION. YOU'RE LUCKY THEY DIDN'T EXPEL YOU." Now Harry and the rest of the Great Hall thought it was a bit far to say 'expel' but it was rather funny in a way. Severus was looking at the letter; no matter how angry Lily may have sounded he was happy to just hear her voice. Yet the next voice came as quite a shock. "Lily calm down. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SIRIUS BLACK! MY POOR BABY COULD'VE GOTTEN HIMSELF KILLED BEING WRECKLESS ON A BROOM." Harry turned pink at the baby comment and the twins (Fred and George) grinned evilly at each other. "He's a natural Lily, like James and I. WILL YOU SHUT UP! WOOF! IF YOU DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR MISERY THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME. Congratulations Harry! You made the Quidditch team in first year. James would be proud."

With that farewell from Sirius the letter ripped itself into shreds falling to the table. Then the hall burst into laughter, Harry couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Was that a dog in the back ground?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, that was our Black Lab, Padfoot." Harry replied.

"Ah, poor baby Harry, he could've died!" Fred announced pulling Harry up from his seat and coddling him.

"Why were you so reckless Harry, we wouldn't want our baby to be hurt! One scratch on you and the school will expel you for sure!" George agreed hugging Harry too. The hall laughed harder and Fred and George's reaction, Dumbledore merely smiled over at Harry.

"Shut it." Harry told them trying to shove them away but they only held him tighter.

It wasn't until the first Quidditch match of the Season that the school received yet another shock. On the morning of the game, of which Harry was feeling very nervous, Lily Potter and Sirius Black strode into the Great Hall.

"Mum?" Harry asked looking over at her and she smiled.

"Harry!" Lily ran over to her son who was sitting with the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his friends sitting right next to him. Harry stood up to give his mother a hug, Sirius joined them a little while later, dragging a giant black dog by his leash.

"Sirius!" Harry grinned hugging his Godfather. Then he turned to the dog, pulling it into a giant hug. "Padfoot!"

"I still say it's weird." Sirius muttered in Lily's ear.

"It's not my fault you named him Padfoot and not Moony." Lily sniffed playfully and then she looked up at the staff table to receive a shock of her life. "Look who it is!"

Sirius looked in the direction she was and they saw the same person, who happened to be staring at them. Severus Snape was staring at Lily; the woman he'd been in love with for years was here to see her sons' Quidditch game with Sirius, best friend of her deceased husband.

"Snape is a teacher here at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked turning to his Godson, Lily turned to face her son too, but albeit more slowly.

"Yeah, he's the potions master." Harry looked up at his family with a confused look, everyone had stopped talking to watching them, Ron was still chewing the food he'd put in his mouth several minutes ago.

"So that's why he needed to fill his stores. Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked looking at him, a little hurt.

"He's your friend so I figured you knew." Harry shrugged.

"Your mum is friends with Snape?" Ron asked with his mouth now open.

"I was, that ended in our fifth year at Hogwarts." Lily explained.

"You went to school with Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned with a look, being a proper student.

"Yeah, we were in the same year. Sirius and James hated him though. The feeling was mutual." Lily looked back at the head table. Then Lily added, "I'll be right back."

Then Lily was gone, up to the head table straight towards Severus who was staring at his food, face a bit pinker than normal.

Lily approached her old friend a bit shell shocked, it was years ago and if Dumbledore trusted Severus then she would forgive him for what he'd said all those years ago.

"I forgive you Sev." Lily told him when she reached the table, Severus looked up at her.

"Forgive me for what, might I ask?" Severus raised his eyebrows, putting on a facade.

"For what you said in fifth year, I was being stupid. I miss you being my friend Sev." Lily told him honestly and he turned pink again.

"I was out of line in the situation as it is. I let Potter get the best of me." Severus replied.

"He had a way of doing that, even to me." Lily laughed lightly and Severus smiled at her. The whole hall was staring and everyone looked shocked when they saw an actual smile in Severus' face, it was rather odd. "You deserve a hug."

"Excuse me?" Severus looked shocked; she walked around to his side of the table.

"I said that you deserve a hug. We are friends after all and you used to hug me all the time, it's no big deal." Lily repeated with more of an explanation. "Come on stand up, it's hard to hug someone when they're sitting down."

Slowly Severus rose out of his chair, and in front of the whole Hall Lily threw herself on Severus. It was a giant hug and to Lily it felt a bit like home. Severus wrapped his arms around her breathing in her sweet scent. Lily let go of him and Harry looked about ready to faint, while Sirius was laughing at people's reactions. He was lying on the floor laughing.

"See that wasn't so bad. You've got to come around on the weekend sometime. Sunday dinner or even how about Christmas Eve dinner, you can enjoy it with my family and me." Lily smiled at her renewed friendship with the one man she knew wouldn't let her go again.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Severus told her with a small quirk at the corner of his lip.

"Anytime you want, you'll always be welcome. Are you head of Slytherin house then?"

"Yes I am; McGonagall's still got Gryffindor." Severus replied, both of them still standing talking like they used to in school.

"Too bad, though she is a nice woman." Lily paused. "I'm going to go say hi to some of my old friends, see you at the Quidditch Match Sev."

Lily was then gone and Severus was left standing there a bit like an idiot. He sat back down to see Lily hug Minerva and then Dumbledore in turn. Slowly the hall emptied as everyone headed to the pitch, Lily and Sirius were sitting together with Padfoot in the Teacher's box when Severus stepped onto the wooden platform.

"Sev!" Lily called waving at him; reluctantly he sat down next to Lily and Sirius.

"Hello Snivellus." Sirius said once he'd sat down. Now he remembered why he didn't want to in the first place.

"Sirius! That was rude and uncalled for. You're supposed to be an adult now so act like one! You aren't eleven anymore, you need to forget old grudges." Lily huffed giving one of her signature glares to Sirius who sulked. "How are you today? I forgot to ask you at breakfast."

"I'm doing well, better than I have been actually." Severus replied to Lily who had turned to him with a smile.

"That's good. Though it seems we will be cheering for opposite sides." Lily told him pointing to the Quidditch Pitch where the Slytherin's were now entering from their changing room.

"It seems we will be." Severus replied, with a small smile.

_Next Time: The Quidditch Match_

* * *

**I have recently decided to start typing up what will happen in the next chapter in advance to prepare you all for the amazingness that is to come. JK, it's probably not that amazing. Anyway, I hope the next chapter will be exciting. I promise that I was not avoiding you all, because I wasn't updating. I spent several days on my special edition chapter 6 for my story Boyfriend. It was 84 or 85 pages long. It took forever to type up but was majorly eventful. It was at least 20 chapters in of itself. Maybe more.**

**CalmAsWater: I love their Ship, I wish they'd ended up together in JKR's books, but that is the point of this story, to show how I would've written the Harry Potter books, with other details skipped because everyone knows them. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as well. It only took me a half an hour to write compared to other chapters. My favorite part was the Howler.**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Glad you liked it, it was quite fun to write. Severus was one of my favorite characters right from the start and he's so deep that it's so much fun writing about him or from him. If James hadn't ever been around Severus would deserve Lily, as where, when James is around, James deserves Lily. The power of Love triangles. Ron can be a big idiot, that's why it takes a troll for him to finally get the point of things. I hope you saw my post about the updating schedule, I changed my profile and put it in a couple of stories' author notes. I didn't mean to confuse you. I've been trying to catch up on all the reading I've missed too. Did you update your story? If not I hope you do soon!**

**CluelessNessSS: That is so true, like I explained above. ^^^ I've read a few where Lily is alive and Harry has older siblings and they never focus on Harry, always the older or younger siblings. It's really quite annoying and Harry was first born, there was no way he could have an older sibling! I understand where you're coming from, when I was little I didn't like Ron and never imagined Hermione and Ron getting together. I was more of a Harry/Hermione person, and then I didn't know what to do with Ron until the fifth book (where he'd end up with Luna) so he'd be with his sister. It was really weird, I don't know why I thought of it at all. Yet I was little and now I can't even think about Hermione/Ron being with someone else. Even though I do ship the occasional Dramione and Fremione. I am writing both after all. Yet in the real HP books, they complete each other. As where in FanFiction, we can do whatever we want with them. *evil laugh*I do have a reason I write out of first person, it makes it more personal and in-tune to the character, as where lately, I feel as though third person is what I need to write in.  
**

**Please leave me a review, it means a lot to me! I reply to every single one! Thanks! ~May**

**P.S. I have a poll on my profile that I keep forgetting to tell everyone about. Please go vote on it, I really want to do that story but I need your guys' help.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**Yay, another chapter done! I'm getting this beast conquered! JK, I just realized that I mixed up some events. The Troll thing happened, Lily was not notified because Sirius didn't mention it to her. Though Sirius does know. Now we all know, because I realized that happened before the Quidditch match, not after, so... Now it happened! lol ~May**

Chapter 7

Harry could be seen from the stands paying attention to the Quidditch match rather than finding the Snitch. This did not bode well with Sirius, especially after he narrowly dodged a bludger.

"Don't pay attention to the game Harry! Find the Snitch!" Sirius was yelling at the top of his lungs and Lily was giggling at his reaction. Sirius turned to his best friend's wife. "Find something funny do you?"

"Yes!" Lily choked out now full out laughing at Sirius. "You, you're," Lily gasped for breath, "you get so rallied up over a Quidditch match."

"Whatever." Sirius huffed sitting back down, the black dog barking madly up at the players.

Harry's broom started to buck on him; he was zigzagging around in the sky and if Lily and Sirius had not been watching him, wouldn't have noticed like the rest of the stands. Severus recognized it at once as Dark Magic. He glanced at Lily, she had just forgiven him this morning, with his past history even if it was trying to save her son, he wondered if Lily would forget it. Severus closed his eyes, only having seconds to make a decision, when he opened his eyes again they were trained on Harry and he began to utter the counter curse. Lily wouldn't know that of course, she was on her feet watching Harry, scared out of her mind. Lily turned to look at Severus and saw him, not blinking and muttering under his breath staring at Lily.

* * *

Hermione was using Rubeus' binocular's to watch the match, her eyes sought the teacher's stands to find Lily yelling at Severus as he stared, ignoring her, muttering.

"Snape is cursing Harry and Lily knows it!" Hermione screeched and Ron looked over at her, worried about Harry too, he had no idea what to do to help.

* * *

Lily was still yelling at Severus, he was having a hard time ignoring her.

"Sev, Dumbledore trusts you, why are you doing this!" Lily screeched and Sirius was flicking his eyes between Lily and Severus and Harry, unsure of which one to do something about. Then Padfoot began to growl, he wasn't looking at Severus but at Quirell.

Sirius looked down at the dog, giving it a weird look before looking up again. Before anyone had a chance to react Padfoot had started to bound around the stands. It interrupted Quirell's spell as he jumped near him, then he pounced on Severus' back knocking him forward slightly and breaking his spell as well. Within seconds Harry was back on his broom and flying, then he saw that the Slytherin seeker was gaining on the Snitch, Harry flew off after him faster than ever. Sirius and Lily were cheering, Lily holding tight on the collar of the giant black Labrador. Severus placed his chin on his fist, a bit grumpy because Lily had yelled at him for saving her son even though she didn't know it.

Harry knocked the Slytherin seeker out of the way then he stood up on his broom and Lily gasped.

"Harry!" She screamed.

"What is he doing?" Sirius yelled to no one in particular.

Then Harry took a step forward on the slim piece of flying wood. The broom tumbled forward as he reached for the Snitch, weight unbalanced and Harry flipped forward rolling onto the grass, standing up. He clutched his stomach and being to heave, and then he placed his hands in front of him opening his mouth, a small gold ball falling into his hand. Harry smiled widely and held the Snitch in the air, the crowd going wild.

"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, earning his team 150 points. Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan screamed into the microphone.

"Yes! Yes!" Lily screamed jumping up and down; she threw herself onto Sirius who pulled her into a tight hug.

Severus had a slight plight of jealousy overcome him; Sirius was smiling down at the red-head Padfoot barking excitedly. Lily and Sirius pushed their way out of the stands with Padfoot at their heels. Lily ran out onto the Quidditch Pitch pulling her eleven year old son into a tight hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Lily told him with a big sigh and a few people laughed at him being hugged by his mother. They were shocked though when Harry nodded and hugged his mother back. Most boys would squirm away from the attention, but Harry knew his mother.

"Sorry mum." Harry told her honestly and she pulled back smiling down at the messy haired boy.

"Congrats!" Sirius told him and Harry tackled his godfather in a hug, Padfoot jumped on the pair trying to jump in on the love. It succeeded in knocking them over to a laughing crowd; Harry hugged the dog which licked him happily knocking his glasses askew.

"You need to go take a shower." Lily whispered in Harry's ear, putting a kiss on his head.

"I figured." Harry told her with a smile before his team (Fred and George) lifted him up and carried him off towards the changing rooms. Harry still waving the Snitch in the air; he received many shouts and cheers and Sirius slung his arm around Lily's shoulder.

Severus continued to sit in the stands watching the crowd. He saw Sirius say something to Lily who burst out laughing and he kissed the side of her head. _Was it possible that Lily and Sirius were having a romantic relationship? Lily was pretty and Sirius was James' best friend. Could it be?_ Severus pushed these thoughts away from his mind, or at least he tried to. For some reason they kept floating back to him, then he had another thought. _Where was Remus? What had happened to the fourth member of the famous Marauders? Everyone knew Peter Pettigrew was in Azkaban, but the disappearance of Remus was shocking._

As Severus was having these thoughts about Remus, Lily and Sirius were struck with the same questions, it was for another time though. They pushed it away and decided to deal with it later.

* * *

**No Remus will not be introduced until the third book. Oh well. Next time: CHRISTMAS! I have plans!**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks! I didn't know it was genius, but glad you enjoyed it. **

**CluelessNessSS: Thank you! It's totally fine, I like hearing what people enjoy. I'm having that one in a memory, Harry will have a memory of it. It's only a slight difference, just teeny tiny, barely even noticeable.**

**cola-snow44: Cool Emoticon!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Thanks! I hope it turns out okay, I have plans. I cannot give them away without revealing my master plan! lol I've been watching some of the Olympics too, I'm a Gymnastic and Swimming person. It's so cool.**

**Please leave me a review, I really do reply to every single one as seen above! Thanks! ~May**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**I am not apologizing for not updating. I have a life, one that is focused on my school musical right now, which will be over on Monday. I've been busy and I didn't update because of this reason. I have no need to apologize I feel.**

**You all can thank ArwenFairTinuviel for this chapter, it's shorter than normal but she inspired me to write it. Came up with the idea, more like. I had writer's block and she cured it. Enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 8

"My parents and little sister are going away to Romania to visit my brother Charlie for Christmas. We get to stay here instead of going home." Ron was telling Hermione and Harry one night in the common room as the Christmas Break approached. "What are you two doing?"

"I'm going home to my parents for Christmas." Hermione stated finishing up the last sentence on her essay.

"My mum wants me home; I miss her and Sirius already." Harry explained.

"Hope my brothers are entertaining." Ron grumbled.

"How about I owl my mum and ask her if your family can come and stay at my place?" Harry offered and Ron looked up hopefully.

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah of course, you're my mate aren't you?"

"Thanks." Ron looked happy at this development.

"I'll go owl her right now. Want to come?"

"Nah, I'm going to enjoy this fire." Ron explained, Harry shrugged and headed off to the owlery ink, quill, and parchment in hand.

"Apparently our Mum's are working out a plan." Harry announced to Ron over breakfast.

"Oh no." Ron sighed over his bacon looking at the letter Harry had received with the morning's post.

"Why is it 'oh no'?" Hermione questioned taking a bite of her toast.

"Apparently Ginny's fighting to come instead of going with mum and dad to visit Charlie." Ron explained for harry.

"Who's Ginny and Charlie?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Ginny's my younger sister and Charlie is the second oldest in my family." Ron told her returning to his bacon.

"Oh."

"Well it's sure to be a fun Christmas." Harry grinned down at his oatmeal.

"Christmas will be interesting this year." Lily commented sitting on the couch next to Sirius; she was holding a steaming cup of hot cocoa in her hands.

"Definitely should be." Sirius replied throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know what happened to Remus?" Lily asked suddenly, swirling her Hot Cocoa.

"No, I think he disappeared underground."

"Why would he go underground?" Sirius almost missed her question because his heart was pounding so loud; he couldn't decide whether he was in love with her or not.

"Werewolf Colonies."

"Right." Lily paused; Sirius could feel her eyes on him as he watched the fire. "Sirius?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her and instantly regretted it, now he was stuck.

"Do you think he'd mind?" Lily was leaning closer to him and he swallowed thickly.

"Remus?" Sirius figured he knew who she mean, but decided to check.

"James." Lily whispered.

"What would he mind about?" Sirius should've known not to ask the question, but it was out of his mouth before he could think about it.

Suddenly Lily's mouth was covering his in a surprised, tentative way. Almost without thinking Sirius responded to the kiss.

*****SIRIUS/INTENSE "T" AHEAD*****

His mouth pressed against back against hers earning a small gasp from Lily; this made his body push testosterone around in swirling patterns. Lily's arms traveled up his chest to circle around his neck and tangle in his shaggy black hair. Sirius gripped her waist with one hand and pushed his other in her hair, catching all the snags. As their sudden passion heated the room Sirius let his tongue graze her bottom lip. He could taste the sweet, sugary, hot chocolate on her. Lily pulled him more fimly down onto her, opening her mouth in response to his touches. Lily's tongue slid over Sirius' in a well-practiced manner. She bit down on his lip tantalizingly; Sirius pressed her back into the couch with a feral growl. His hand slowly traveled down her thigh making Lily move to pull him down into her.

*****SIRIUS/INTENSE "T" OVER*****

There was a small tinkling sound and then a crash. Padfoot had knocked over a glass figurine.

"Guess that ruins the moment then." Sirius commented awkwardly.

"Nah." Lily whispered pulling him back down.

* * *

**MsPadfootPotter: I probably will, but since Harry is at Hogwarts right now she hasn't really had the need to be coddling. I hope you enjoyed the above chapter then, I don't really ship it either but I thought it would be a nice twist.**

**m-winter1: Okay!**

**cola-snow44: Remus is okay, ish... We won't see him till the third book though, I want to keep that the same. I like to think that Remus has been ignoring the outside world thinking that all his friends are gone from him. Dumbledore will draw him out though. They'll have a nice reunion as well.**

**blazeice9967: You can share with your friends if you want! I love having people read my stories. I sometimes notice that the poorly written stories usually have more than well written ones. I don't quite understand it.**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Thanks!**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: Thank you so much for the idea! I feel bad for Severus too, I've loved him ever since I met him. I just knew he had something about him that was different than what everyone else thought. Severus is going to want to kill himself when he finds out about Lily and Sirius though... man...**

**PotterKnowsBest: Every time I see your name I think of 'Mother Knows Best' from Tangled. :) Don't feel like a stalker, I love having a fan enjoy all my stories. I'm starting several new ones soon... possibly. I have them sort of typed up and all.**

**SeaBreeze2Ga: Oh Severus will explain, yes he will. It may not be for a while because of... reasons.**

**BlackFireKitty: Well, certain events have to happen to drive certain things. Severus will end up with Lily, I do know that, I think everyone else does too. I hope. It's just that certain events lead to other events that cause other things to happen. I pictured that Lily never wanted to end her relationship with Severus, but calling her a 'mudblood' did push Lily over the edge. I think she would've forgiven him for this too, but she was upset at the time. I also picture that Lily may have thought that by cutting herself off from Severus (this is what Dumbledore did to Harry in the fifth book) that it might have driven him away from the idea of being a Death Eater but ended up doing the complete opposite. I like having Lily with James, they're a very cute couple to me, but if James wasn't around then I would totally put Lily with Severus, that's why I'm writing this story. As to your other question about their friendship, as stated above Lily never wanted to stop being friends with Severus. Lily hadn't seen him in years, though she did see him in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley, she saw this as another chance at life. Severus was her friend for so many years and knowing that he was there in a sense to take care of Harry she was able to put her trust in him and just forget about any old school grudges, that's who Lily is. I love hearing what people think, it helps me write better and it also gives me more to talk about in the future. Thank you for your review, it really put a lot of things into perspective.**

**MauraudersMischief: Thank you so much, whenever I read I like looking into the character, I guess it's just something I do because I'm an author. I like to capture their essence with the information I'm given. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave me a review, I really do enjoy them! ~May**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on a fanfiction site. So here is a poem: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter, and neither do you.**

**I am not apologizing for not updating. I have a life, one that revolved around a recent vacation. :P**

**Special thanks to my wonderful new beta! My stories should be better now.**

** Enjoy! ~May**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Mum!" Harry shouted on the platform. Lily stood with Sirius, his hand closed tightly around hers.

"Hi Harry," Lily said. She took a step forward, released Sirius' hand and grabbed her son up in a tight hug.

"Mrs. Potter?" Another voice came from the side. A plump woman holding a much younger girl's hand approached them.

"Yes?" Lily straightened up from her son, who was looking at the girl with curiosity.

"Ginny!" Fred and George had appeared on either side of their sister who grinned at them.

"Mum?" Ron asked looking at his mother with a very confused expression as he came to stand by Harry.

"I just came to drop off my daughter; you agreed that she could come for the holidays?" asked the woman, apparently Molly Weasley, and Lily nodded.

"Ah, a house full of kids this holiday," Sirius joked, swinging his arm around Lily's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her head.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black, my name is Percy Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet you," Percy said, coming up behind the group. Harry, Ron, and the twins were unsuccessfully holding back their laughter; Ginny hid behind Molly's arm as she watched Harry.

"I'm sure it's grand to meet you too," Sirius said, pulling a face. He then received an elbow to the stomach from Lily.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Percy. I was a Prefect back in day as well." She gave him a smile, gesturing to his prefect's badge.

The twins groaned.

"Ah, Gryffindor prefects tend to find each other, then!" Percy exclaimed, even Lily had no idea what he meant. "Do tell me who the male Gryffindor Prefect was."

"My friend, Remus Lupin," Lily responded.

"And the Headship in your year?"

"Myself and my late husband," Lily explained.

"Interesting." Percy drifted off before turning to his mother. "Mother, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Romania!"

"I came to drop off Ginny. Mrs. Potter said that Ginny could stay with her over the Holidays; Ginny was so excited to see her brothers again," Molly explained.

"Please, call me Lily." She grinned at the plump woman, who smiled back and pulled Ginny out from behind her.

"This is my youngest and only daughter," Molly told her a warm look on her face as she patted Ginny's back. "I've made sure that she has everything she needs. I trust that she'll mostly stay out of trouble."

"That's likely," the twins muttered under their breaths, earning a reproachful glare from Molly.

"Troublemakers are always welcome at my house." Sirius grinned jovially at the twins, who seemed to perk up at this prospect.

"Excellent," they exclaimed, and Molly was forced to roll her eyes.

"Have a good Christmas," Molly told them all. Lily took Ginny's hand gently in hers, and then Molly was gone, off to Romania where her second eldest son currently resided.

"You lot ready?" Sirius asked, removing his arm from Lily's shoulder.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"How are we getting back with this large group?" Harry asked his mother as they began to head towards the barrier.

"Muggle Transportation," Lily told her son, who grinned, then glanced to the girl who was holding tightly to Lily's arm.

"I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" he asked politely. He knew full on what her name was with how many times he'd heard it, but it was still fun to introduce yourself. The girl blushed up to the roots of her hair before squeaking out a name that sounded something like 'Gary'.

"I have a feeling this relationship is backwards," Sirius said, looking down at the nervous girl and Harry.

"How so?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's obvious that little Ginny has an enormous crush on Harry, but Harry is being utterly clueless and will end up ignoring her because he doesn't feel the same way," Sirius explained.

"So, how is the relationship backwards?"

"Well, Harry is supposed to fall in love with a pretty red-haired girl who hates his guts, but he utterly in love with her and cannot get her attention until his seventh year. This is when she realizes that she's madly in love with him they get married and have children," Sirius finished.

"Sirius, they are not like James and I. We may look similar, but it just doesn't work that way," Lily told him. Sirius shrugged then turned to face Harry, who was chatting excitedly with Ron.

"What are you two planning on doing over the Christmas Holiday?" Sirius asked.

"Research," they replied.

"For what?" Sirius looked disgusted.

"We found this one thing at Hogwarts, and we were curious about it. We need to research it," Harry explained.

"Lily, you have corrupted your son!" Sirius exclaimed, making the family look at them curiously.

"What?" Lily started to laugh.

"I mean to say that your son is studying; it's not even required for homework!" Sirius exclaimed; the twins grinned at each other, this would definitely be a better Christmas Holiday.

"I don't think that's corruption, Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes.

"It is Lilybear!" Sirius tried.

"What have I told you about calling me Lilybear, Padfoot!" Lily was extremely exasperated.

"Padfoot?" The twins asked, eyebrows creeping up their heads in an identical manner.

"That was my nickname at school," Sirius quickly covered. The twins looked at each other for a moment before deciding to attack the man later.

"What are you researching?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius' penetrating stare.

"Can we tell you later?" Ron questioned, glancing nervously at his family.

"Of course." Lily gave him a sweet smile before turning back to the muggle street. The group was just in time to catch a bus outside. After Lily paid for each member, they settled into the seats, the Weasley's exclaiming at the weirdness of muggle transportation. Several bus passengers stared at them as though they were from the beyond. This was definitely going to be one memory etched forever in their minds.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, it was more of a filler really. Leading up to the big Christmas Debacle.**

**xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx: Very unexpected I'm sure. I can't wait to get to their break-up. Sadly I still have to write mushy chapters of them. This is not going to be fun...**

**ArwenFairTinuviel: I updated again! lol. It will be, the Weasley's are just so much fun to have around. I need to invite them to Christmas at my house. ;) Lily loves him, but love is a very fickle thing (that reminded me of Lockhart, oh gosh!), Lily's feeling are not bound to change quite that quickly. It will make Christmas quite awkward, but other than that, no, Lily does love him for the time being. In fact Lily will never stop loving him, it's just the type of love that can change, friendship really. I wanted Harry to meet Ginny sooner than what JKR did, I think it's cute to build up sexual tension even if the characters are completely daft. Harry might have some interest in Ginny, but it's as far as an 11 year-old boy with no hormones (not yet anyway) can get. I love Padfoot, he's so cute. Imagine if they'd named him Moony though. When Remus first comes over. "Come here Moony, come here!" "Uh Lily?" "Oh not you Remus." *Sirius laughing in the background* They are so getting a puppy for Christmas now. ;)**

**SeaBreeze2Ga: Thank you for your uplifting reviews! I love them! Here is a virtual cookie for you- (::)**

**Potterhead2015: IKR! I have a feeling James is yelling at them from Heaven. OOH! Idea for the next chapter! Yay for awesome reviews!**

**jess: Lily's Revenge is more of a foreshadowing story, there will be plenty of time for Lily to get her Revenge. Trust me.**

**Guest: Friends are amazing, thanks for taking the time to review!**

**anonymous0786: Lily/Severus, but I had to do Lily/Sirius to push later events. To be perfectly honest, Lily/Sirius creeps me out, that last chapter (and even parts of this one) were really awkward to right. I just can't put Lily and Sirius together pernamently. Blech.**

**sevlily4ever: Your review was so sweet! I was like, aw! I've never gotten a review like that so thank you for being so awesome!**

**Please leave me a r****eview, I really do enjoy them! ~May**


	11. Chapter 10

**Note: I had to refigure out where I was going with this story and I discovered I made a mistake a couple chapters back, so I'm just going to ignore it was there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**P.S. Note: I have a Facebook, Twitter, Email, and Wattpad at which you can contact me or read my stories! My Facebook page is going to be full of snippets from upcoming chapters and so forth, just to keep you all hyped up! The email you can contact me at with suggestions for my stories, or just comments. It's the same as reviewing, but I'll be the only one reading them. My twitter has some fun tweets about various topics. At my Wattpad you can read an original story and don't forget to leave a comment or a vote! It's all on my profile, so go and check it out! You may have also noticed several of my stories have gone "missing", there's no need to worry they are not missing. I deleted a few of them because I had lost all inspiration or because they were putting my FF account on the edge of expulsion. In any case, the stories still on my profile will be the ones I pay closest attention to.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"This is your house?" The kids asked looking up at the tall, gaunt building.

"It's a bit more cheery on the inside," Harry told them.

"It was my family's house so its design is a bit harsh." Sirius pulled a face.

"How so?" The twins asked together.

"I was the only Gryffindor in a house full of stinkin' Slytherin's." Sirius explained.

"Sirius, you're setting a bad example." Lily admonished with a small grin on her face.

"Nah, they know what I mean." Sirius winked at the twins who had identical troublemaking grins on their faces.

* * *

Later, just before bed the twins were clutching an old piece of parchment in their hands as they approached Sirius who was starting to fall asleep on the couch.

"May we ask you a question?" They stared up at him with admiring looks on their faces.

"Go for it." Sirius sat up straighter, attempting to keep his eyes wide open.

"Mrs. Potter called you Padfoot earlier today-"

"And it got us thinking-"

"There was this parchement-"

"We found in first year-"

"And we think it has some sort of connection with you." The twins finished and Sirius stared down at them.

"This parchment is?" He prompted; the twins laid it out on the table and pressed their wand tips to it.

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good." Sirius' eyes got very round as he watched the map he created spiral out in front of him.

"I never thought I'd see this again!" Sirius grabbed it off the table and held it up to the light, staring at it with memories flooding his head.

"So you did have a connection with it then?" The twins were suddenly excited more than before.

"My friends and I created this while at school. James was Prongs, and Remus was Moony, I was Padfoot, and that traitor was Wormtail. This makes me really nostalgic." Sirius was grinning down at the map which he'd put back on the table.

"What's this?" Lily asked sitting down on the couch next to Sirius.

"It's the map." Sirius grinned at her.

"Ah, you and James loved that map. I was sort of sad to see it go the way you two reacted when it was gone." Lily smiled reaching up to lift the old parchment.

"Yeah we did." Sirius sighed and Lily handed the map back to Fred and George.

"Take good care of it; it's a precious memento from the past. Use it wisely." Lily suggested and they nodded vigorously.

"I'll make sure George doesn't ruin it."

"If anything it'd be you ruining it Fred."

"Snuff it." Fred snapped back.

"You snuff it!" George went to tackle Fred but Lily interrupted.

"Time for bed, off you go." They rushed out of the room and Sirius was left alone with Lily. He reached out and pulled her into his arms; Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm flooded with memories of the past tonight." Sirius whispered into her neck.

"I know exactly what you mean." Lily replied just as softly. They fell asleep on the couch together, completely unintentionally of course.

* * *

Harry lay in his room staring up at the ceiling. He could hear Ron's snoring in the next bed over. The twins were a on the next floor up, and below them Hermione and Ginny lay sleeping. Percy was scrunched in the corner of Harry's room on a camp bed, he didn't seem to mind. Harry was excited, this was the first Christmas he would have friends for Christmas. It was better than just having his mum and Sirius. Harry rolled over in his bed and stared over at the window which was open only slightly to let Hedwig back in. He smiled and then his thoughts were lost to darkness.

* * *

**Note: I know this is short, but it's the perfect place to end the chapter to lead into the next one. Next time we get Christmas Eve dinner and there's an expected and unexpected guest. It may or may not be the same person. Please leave me a review! ~May**


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: It took me a while to figure out how to get this to flow right. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

Lily set the table for Christmas Dinner, every year they would have a big feast on Christmas Eve, then the next day would be Christmas in which they would eat the leftovers from the night before. She was humming a song while she completed the process; Sirius was busy collecting the turkey from the oven when there was a light knock on the front door. Luckily it didn't wake Mrs. Black; Lily rushed to open the door for her guest.

"It's so good to see you." She told the tall man.

"You as well," He replied in his characteristic deep, slow voice. She smiled and called the children down to the dining room, Severus waiting in the living room.

"I invited someone over for Christmas dinner; I think you all might know him. Or you've heard of him." Lily appeared in the doorway again waving the man towards the kitchen. He followed obediently, Lily had a large grin on her face as she walked back in, the man on her heels.

"What's he doing here?" Sirius asked standing and glaring at the man in the doorway.

"I invited him," Lily stated with a glare at Sirius.

"You invited our potions master?" All the students at the table asked together.

"We were friends during our years at Hogwarts; I thought it'd be nice to get to know each other again." Lily explained.

"Your mum's gone crazy." Ron whispered in Harry's ear, he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair until Harry spoke up.

"Hey mum," Severus glanced over at the boy.

"Yes Harry?" Lily asked setting her fork down.

"Why were you and Sirius sleeping on the couch together a couple days ago?"

"Oh, that." Lily glanced over at Sirius and then down at her plate. "Sirius and I stayed up late talking and accidently fell asleep."

"Oh," Harry looked back down at his food before reaching for the stuffing; it was his fourth helping.

"Slow down on the stuffing there Harry." Sirius joked grinning at the boy.

"I just really like it." Harry shrugged biting into his fresh helping of food.

* * *

Sirius was beginning to feel the distinct urge to claim his territory in front of Severus. Lily was his girlfriend after all. When Lily moved everyone into the living room for the Christmas Eve package Sirius stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Lils," He said, she stopped and walked over to him.

"Yes?" She looked so innocent, he let out a sigh.

"I'm going to head up to bed early, I'm a bit tired." He told her.

"See you in the morning then." Lily gave him a quick peck on the lips, he smirked down at her. Once she had turned he looked up and saw Severus watching them with impassive eyes. Sirius childishly stuck out his tongue and pulled his bottom eyelid down before exiting and walking up the winding staircase.

* * *

"So you're with Black now are you?" Severus asked glancing up at her face.

"Yes, it just sort of happened…" Lily drifted off unsure of what to say. This was a slightly awkward conversation to have with him.

"I see," She knew he wasn't one to show emotion, but she knew enough to tell when he was at least hurt. It something to do with his inflection; in all honestly, Lily was surprised she could still tell anything about him. They sat in silence for a while longer before Severus stood. "I should head home,"

"I'll see you soon then, at Hogwarts."

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Sirius?" There was a quiet voice at his door; he sat up to see a female profile standing in the doorway.

"Lil?" He asked rubbing his eyes. She moved into the room and to his side of the bed.

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight, I'm feeling a bit lonely." She whispered.

"Climb in on the other side." He replied pulling back the covers, she ran around and crawled up next to him.

"I'm sorry for being a burden."

"You could never be a burden."

"Thank you." Lily wrapped her arms around Sirius', her face nuzzled into the muscle on his upper arm.

"Just telling the truth," He pressed a kiss to her temple and then laid back. Both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Note: I'm doing a limited time offer. If you've ever been curious about me then here's your chance. You can ask me any question you want in the reviews and I will answer them. Even if you're a guest you can take part, I'll post all the answers and questions on my profile so you can go and see the answer to your question there. I won't post your name or anything though. So if you want to ask me any questions just do so, though if I personally don't deem them appropriate, or as a too personal question I am allowed to veto the question. Thanks! Leave me a review! ~May**

**Songs I listened to: Start a Fire by Ryan Star, Back for You by One Direction, The Reason by Westlife, Heart Vacancy by The Wanted, Demons by Imagine Dragons**


End file.
